Yu Yu Hogwarts
by Angel Youkai
Summary: I know this not my normal kinda writing, but it is pretty good, according to other people who have read it. The YYH gang, (the boys an Botan) go to Hogwarts and pose as students to help Harry defeat Voldemort during the sixth year. Plus my usual self-inse
1. Default Chapter

Hello. I'd like to make a few start-of-story announcements.  
  
1. If you have not read Harry Potter 5, The Order of the Phoenix, I forbid you to read this story. Come back to me when you've finished it.  
  
2. In accordance with announcement 1, this takes place during the sixth year at Hogwarts for the Boy Who Lived, and his friends (and enemies, i.e. Draco Malfoy).  
  
3. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to students but not to readers.  
  
4. This is a self-insert story, for those of you who are unfamiliar with my work.  
  
5. (Just for the fun of it) Koenma is an idiot! ^_~  
  
If that is all (and it is), let the feast- er, I mean, story begin.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to come half-way 'round the world to arrest some nut case who's supposed to be being taken care of by somebody else," the black-haired tantei was complaining as the scarlet-colored Hogwarts Express rumbled along the tracks northward through Britain. "To make matters worse, I gotta go undercover as a student! More school! It's friggen' unbelievable..." He continued to grumble to himself a while longer. No body else in the compartment paid him much attention except Kuwabara who was agreeing with him.  
  
"If I have to continue to listen to your incessant rambling much longer, Urameshi, I'll jam that stupid piece of wood that Koenma insisted I have straight up your-"  
  
"Oh, lighten up Hiei," Botan interrupted him. "Can't you have a little fun for once? We're in Great Britain, going to one of the best schools for witchcraft and wizardry in the world. By the way, how's your English?"  
  
"My what?" Oh, no.  
  
"The language I've been trying to teach you for two weeks," Kurama clarified.  
  
Hiei decided to prove how good his English was, then. So, with a thick accent, he said in English, "My English fine."  
  
"It's passable," said Botan slightly less cheery than she had been. "Or at least it's as good as it's going to get for now."  
  
"Bite me," he'd learned that phrase fine.  
  
Before they could continue their discussion the subject of Hiei's English, the compartment door opened to reveal a girl with somewhat frizzy, brown hair, already in her school robes, with a small red and gold badge pinned to the front.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "I knocked, but nobody paid attention. Anyway, I'm just patrolling the corridors and welcoming the first years. My name is Hermione Granger and welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hello, Hermione-chan," Kurama said before anyone (mostly Yusuke or Hiei) had the chance to insult her for what she said. "Thank you, but we are not first years. We will be attending classes with sixth year students."  
  
"Yes, I thought you looked a bit old to be eleven. We've never had any transfer students before, though," Hermione said, staying in the doorway. "So, what are your names and what school did you used to go to?"  
  
"The ningen seems to be asking a lot of questions, Kurama," Hiei said lowly (in Japanese of course).  
  
Kurama ignored him. "That's Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi," he indicated each in turn, but when he came down to Botan and himself, he was stuck. "Well, the blue-haired girl is Botan, ano..."  
  
"Ferrygirl," Botan said, extending her hand which Hermione shook. "And this is Shuuichi Minamino, but everyone just calls him Kurama."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all," said Hermione, smiling. "What school did you formerly attend?"  
  
"Ano... we went to Reikai Tantei," Kurama said, quickly making something up.  
  
"Oh, I've never heard of it, but I'm sure it's very nice. Well, I should get back to my other duties. Maybe I'll see you in class," she said, turning to leave. She shut the compartment door behind her.  
  
Hermione continued her patrol down the corridor thinking what an odd encounter that had been. "I'll be sure to tell Ron and Harry when we meet up," she said to herself. When she reached the next compartment and peaked in, she saw a girl about 16, but her face was unfamiliar. She was probably another transfer student, but why wasn't she with the others? She probably doesn't get along, Hermione thought. She knocked on the compartment door, and the girl looked up from the book she had been reading and motioned Hermione in. When Hermione stepped in, he realized that the small room was darkened as though night had fallen early on that compartment alone.  
  
"May I help you?" the girl asked in a soft, but somehow cold, voice. She sounded a bit irritated to be interrupted from her reading.  
  
"Yes, hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm just patrolling the corridor and welcoming new students," she stuck out a hand, which was left hanging in mid-air. She pulled it back into herself. "Right, er, you attended Reikai Tantei with the other transfer students, right?" she asked, her accent making the name sound a bit funny.  
  
"If that's what they told you. Let me give you the insight you need for dealing with those five. Yusuke is an idiot. Kuwabara is an even bigger idiot. Botan is a twit. Kurama and Hiei are tolerable. Now, I would like to finish this book before we arrive at the castle." Her tone had remained cold.  
  
"Just one more thing," Hermione said, though seeming more hesitant than when she first arrived. "What is your name?"  
  
"My old name or my actual name?" she posed a question Hermione thought didn't make sense.  
  
"What's the difference?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Never mind... People just called me Katana. You can go chat with your friends now," she sat down and drew the book back up to read. The conversation was definitely over. Hermione wanted to ask about the Extimos Spell cast on the small room but thought better of it and left with a sigh.  
  
Back in the other compartment, the other tantei continued their banter, completely unaware of the girl in the next.  
  
"We go to Sprit World Detective for school?" Yusuke teased the redheaded Kurama.  
  
"I was banking on the fact that her Japanese was as bad as Hiei's English," was Kurama tired reply.  
  
"Leave my language skills out of this, fox," Hiei threatened.  
  
"So, where do we go when we get off the train?" Botan asked, trying to steer the conversation toward something less dangerous. "Certainly, we won't follow the first years."  
  
"No," Kurama replied. "Koenma set it up so that we will all be in the same house as him. We can't take the risk of being sorted into separate houses."  
  
"At least someone paid attention during the debriefing," Yusuke said, relieved. "Which house was it?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Yay, it's my turn to talk.  
  
Okay, to those of you who know my work, I know this isn't what I normally do bit it was good, right? For those of you that haven't read my other stories, please do.  
  
Anyway, the story... yes, you will find out more about Katana, my character. Next chapter, they arrive at the school and Malfoy gets put in his place.  
  
And for those of you that just plain didn't listen at the beginning when I told you not to read this if you haven't read HP 5: first of all, you should definitely do so, it really good. Secondly, Hermione got made a prefect, I'm not allowed to say who else, you will just have to get the book, or wait all that time for the movie... oh that will be torture, because this will definitely be a great movie.  
  
Okay, I'm done ranting. Please proceed to chapter two. 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I probably shouldn't be doing this at 3 in the morning, but... here goes:  
  
When the student came off the train and grouped up for the carriages, it was Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in one, and Hiei, Kurama, and the mysterious Katana in another.  
  
"Well, I'd rather be grouped with you two than a human, or Botan," Kata commented softly, climbing into the carriage drawn by Thestrals. The boys might not have noticed what she said at all if she hadn't muttered it in Japanese.  
  
"What did you say?!" Hiei very much wanted to draw his sword, but Kurama had made him pack it in the truck.  
  
"I'd much rather be in this small space with you two than, say, Kuwabara," she repeated keeping her voice low.  
  
"Should we know you?" Kurama asked staying calm.  
  
"Didn't Koenma tell you that you weren't the only detectives assigned to this mission? No, of course he didn't. That would have been the easier and smarter way to go," she didn't seem to get along very well with the little... never mind...  
  
"So you're here after what's-his-name as well?" Hiei clarified.  
  
"I believe his name is Voldemort," Kurama added.  
  
"Yes, yes, all minor details. We can work out a plan when we have everyone together." Hiei looked at her as though she were insane for wanting to have the humans involved. "Well, we have to also include the boy prophesized to kill Voldemort. Unfortunately for us, he's a hormonal, 16-year-old, human boy."  
  
"Just one more thing," Kurama said. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"I have numerous sources," and she left it at that, remaining silent for the short time remaining of the ride.  
  
When all the students (minus the first years) had assembled in the Great Hall, most were talking about was the group of six new students sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Hardly any of them had paid much attention to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a short, pink-haired woman, not much older than the seventh years deep in conversation with Dumbledor. Though one particular trio had their attention equally divided between the two.  
  
"Yes, I met all six of them on the train," Hermione was saying to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Alright," said Harry. "Do either of you know anything about the new teacher? She can't be nearly as bad as Umbridge, especially not if she has pink hair."  
  
"I don't know anything about her, but look now. That Katana girl Hermione was talking about is talking to her and Dumbledor," Ron noticed.  
  
"Now maybe we can find something out. Ron, have you got any Extendable Ears with you?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Of course I do," Ron said pulling out three. After listening for a few fruitless moments, they gave up. "It's no good, it's all in Japanese."  
  
"We noticed," said Hermione dryly.  
  
Here is a translated version of the conversation:  
  
"Excuse me, professors," Katana said as she approached. "I thought now might be a good time to discuss arranging a place and time for the collaborators of this to... work together. Because I don't think the house common room is exactly the best place."  
  
"You never did like to waste time, Katana-san," Dumbledor commented.  
  
"I doubt I ever will. Even though I have a lot of time, it is still valuable," she said, remaining serious. "I realize we cannot set the appointment now. I will go to Genkai-sensei's office after the feast to finish this, if that's all right with you. And just so you are aware, they already told at least one prefect, who has undoubtedly told a few others that we all came from Reikai Tantei School."  
  
"I'll see you in my office later, then," Genkai assured her. "Bring the other tantei with you if you can."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can manage," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Katana, I don't want any students in the hospital wing on the first night," Dumbledor only half-joked.  
  
"Don't worry, Botan has healing powers," she replied, turning away. The last comment didn't leave either with much confidence in her people skills.  
  
Katana had decided to take the long way around the hall passing the Slytherin table accompanied by curious points and stairs. She wanted to see how the Slytherins were reacting to a whole group of new students coming in after O.W.L.s and being placed automatically in their least favorite house, Gryffindor. Needless to say, they were not taking it well. Along with the curiosity, the Slytherin students displayed open hostility in the form of jeers and sneers, which she ignored. Then her path was foolishly intercepted by a Slytherin prefect.  
  
"As a Slytherin prefect, I demand that you tell me why you new students escaped the Sorting process," Malfoy pompously ordered, trying to make his power seem more than it was to what he thought was an unaware new girl.  
  
"As your elder, I demand that you bugger off and not abuse the minimal power you have," Kata said smoothly.  
  
"Wha-, you can't talk to me like that," Malfoy sputtered. "And you aren't my elder, we're in the same grade." He had, unfortunately, recovered himself quickly.  
  
"Are you aware of the fact that you shouldn't irritate someone who gets along well with centaurs," she said menacingly.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry had decided to keep the Extendable Ears out when they saw the way she was going around the hall. They heard the exchange of words and decided they would make an effort to get along with anyone who could render Malfoy speechless on their first day. They had planned to try to talk to her when she sat down again, but she slipped out the doors when the first years were led in and everything quieted down.  
  
I know you're dying to find out who the girl is, and I know the tantei didn't play a very big part yet, but not to worry. In the next chapter, you find out a whole bunch of things, and they all go to the meeting. 


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like how the story is coming so far. As promised this chapter will include the meeting in Genkai's office. It will also include a special guest surprise as Kata's assistant/guardian who will appear at other places in the future. So, let's get started...  
  
Katana's strode across the darkened lawns toward the Forbidden Forest, her mind only half on her mission. The other half was busy trying to keep her walking away from the school with her dignity and self-control maintained. She struggled to keep her thoughts from trailing to all those pulsing hearts so close together. She had felt her, thought to be, iron will beginning to waver when they brought in a whole group more.  
  
"You're out a bit early. Was the pull that strong? Or were the little humans too much for the big, scary, vampire to handle?" a voice taunted her from the treetops.  
  
"I'd forgotten what it was like to be near so many of them in an enclosed space like that," she answered with a smirk. "If anything, the pull was nearly drowned out by the almost deafening sound of those young, beating hearts."  
  
"What will you do for the remainder of the mission then?" the voice almost indistinguishably softening.  
  
Katana moved to sit down at the base of a tree, leaning her head back to rest against the bark. "I'm sure I can manage, I always have."  
  
"That's why you have so many scars," the man appearing beside her reminded harshly.  
  
"That's why I've survived," she returned, opening one eye to glare at her guardian. "Remind me why I agreed to this job, Touya."  
  
"Because you weren't in the mood to go to hell for that massacre in Kyoto," he replied.  
  
"Oh, yes... that waiter was being very rude, so I ripped out his heart and fed to him while it was still beating. Of course, I got a rush and had to kill everyone in the restaurant. Silly me, I had to kill the brother of the current spirit detective," she seemed almost nostalgic.  
  
"What I don't understand is why they gave you this job," Touya said, eerily not in the least bit irked by the little reverie.  
  
"I'm still not sure exactly why they made me a spirit detective in the first place either, but I at least know why I get the international jobs," she said. "And so do you... I have a meeting in a little bit, I think you should be there. You don't have to, but think about it." She got up and returned to the castle, leaving her guardian alone in the twilight of the approaching comfort of night.  
  
"Peeves, I haven't got the time to deal with you," Katana mutter to the poltergeist swooping around her.  
  
"Ooh, nasty Katana still has a temper," Peeves's irritation ability was at an all-time high.  
  
"Nasty Katana's temper may knock you into the next century if you don't leave it alone," she countered, her tone dangerous.  
  
"Nasty Katana thinks she scary," Peeves continued.  
  
"Peeves, a warning: Nasty Katana is hungry." Nasty Kata walked away leaving irritating Peeves hanging in the air.  
  
Katana had been on her on her way back to the Great Hall to get the other tantei when she was interrupted yet again.  
  
"Excuse me, Katana," a female voice said, its owner catching up to her. "We met on the train. I'm Hermione."  
  
"I know, I don't forget anyone that easily."  
  
"Right, um, anyway. These are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Hermione said, indicating her male companions.  
  
"Really? You just made thing a whole lot easier on me," she seemed mildly interested. "Harry, I need you to go wait in Genkai's office while I go get the other tantei." She didn't give further explanation.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you, Harry?" Hermione asked him after Katana had rounded the corner.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but she kinda implied that she only wanted me there. Plus it might be Professor Genkai who wants to talk to me," he explained. "In any case, I think I should go alone. Don't worry, I'll tell you what she's like," he added.  
  
"Right, good luck then," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks, I might need it," Harry said, turning in the direction of the office. When he reached it, he knocked and waited for an answer. He heard the voice of his teacher telling him to come in so he did.  
  
There had been yet another drastic change to the office since h had last been in it. It was much plainer now, al l the pictures and plates on the walls replace a only a few wall scrolls with kanji written on them. There were a few well-organized bookcases on one wall with all kinds of books in both English and Japanese on all kinds of things from spells and spirit wardings to martial arts and healing. The desk was nearly bare save for a small, neat pile if scrolls. In another corner was a group of objects most likely used for martial arts training judging by the punching bag and nun chucks hanging on the wall, though there were a number of object Harry didn't recognize, like a something that looked like a spike sticking out of a wooden board lying on the floor. The main floor was completely cleared.  
  
His teacher had been kneeling on the floor, but she stood as he entered and bowed at the waist. He returned the gesture as she asked him to remove his shoes. He did so, though a bit confused about it.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" asked Genkai.  
  
"Well, actually... That girl, Katana, told me to come wait here while she got the rest of... something," he explained as best he could.  
  
"She found out who you are and decided to gather everyone together right away," Genkai said more to herself than to Harry.  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"The new students are undercover spirit detectives sent to help resolve the Voldemort case because the British Aurors aren't able to," she said simply. "And that's all I'll explain for now. You'll get the rest when they get here."  
  
Harry had no response to that. But he didn't need one because just then, the others got there. They took off their shoes without being told and arranged themselves near Harry in front of Genkai.  
  
"Oi, baba. Nanda are?" Yusuke was the first to speak. [Hey, grandma. What is it?]  
  
"Speak English, baka," Genkai told him.  
  
"Iie, iyada," he was being stubborn. [No, I don't wanna.]  
  
"Yusuke, you're being childish and stubborn. It's a wonder you completed any cases," Katana commented. "Though you had a load of help." Her gaze shifted toward Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Oi, who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"My, Koenma keeps you quite out of the loop, doesn't he? I'm the other spirit detective assigned to this case," she explained slowly as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Harry... interrupted. "But what's going on?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," Kuwabara spoke up.  
  
"Genkai, do you want to explain, or should I?" Katana offered.  
  
"I think you have more of the details," she answered.  
  
"Right. I'll start at, well close to what might be considered the beginning for Harry. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and I are spirit detectives; Kuwabara just kind of comes along and helps them a bit. They take care of the spirit case files in for parts of Japan and the Makai, demon world. My guardian, my partner, and I take care of... well, pretty much the rest of the world. We get our assignments from Koenma, the son of the lord of the dead, King Yama. Basically, we're like aurors for the spirit world. Are you with me so far?" Harry gave a noncommittal grunt and nodded his head so she continued.  
  
"The spirit world knows about the prophecy, but thought you could use a bit of extra help. I think two demons, a half demon, a vampire, a Ferry girl to the River Styx, and a bunch of humans can handle one power-hungry nutcase and his minions. If we can't, I'll be deeply ashamed and the human race will be doomed."  
  
When she finished Yusuke spoke right away. "That still doest tell us who you are."  
  
"I'm Katana, vampire spirit detective of earth."  
  
Man, what a weird chapter... Sorry about that. At least now you have some clue what's going on.  
  
Reader: Half of what you said was completely ridiculous!  
  
Me: be quiet, I know that, no need to rub it in...  
  
Really-mean-reader: your writing is rubbish!  
  
Me: Sod off! *takes out Hiei's katana*  
  
RMR: crap...  
  
Really Mean Reader after I'm through with him: @.@ owwww...  
  
Me: that will teach you to call my brilliant *not really* writing rubbish. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't really have any plans for this chapter... that can't be good... I guess I'll start putting classes in. Yay, now I have a plan, guess who they have for their first class and guess who they have a double period with... you'll find out... But first, we finish out the night.  
  
"You're a what?" Harry was quite sure he'd never met a vampire before.  
  
"A vampire and a former student at Hogwarts. But don't worry, none of the students are in danger... except perhaps that Malfoy boy, he gets on my last nerve," she half-joked. "But now down to business."  
  
"Yes, we should develop some kind of plan to deal with this," said Kurama who had been silent the entire time.  
  
"Harry has fought Voldemort before and survived, though not exactly won. He's supposed to either kill him or be killed by him. The only big problem I see is: can any of you five use a wand?" Katana seemed to have the best idea of what their stats were.  
  
"You mean these sticks we got?" Kuwabara asked, waving his around and nearly setting fire to Genkai's desk.  
  
"Kuwabara, put that away before you kill somebody," Botan said, getting up from the floor. She had had to duck to avoid being hit.  
  
"That answers that question... One more thing Harry, because Serv- Professor Snape refuses, I will be helping you to more effectively guard your mind. I know you've done relatively well this past summer, but not well enough that it prevented me from finding that out from your mind just now. Hiei, you would be an enormous help in this area as well," she added. She translated the last bit into Japanese through telepathy to him, and he nodded.  
  
"Is that everything?" Yusuke asked, sounding impatient.  
  
"Finally agreeing to speak English, eh?" Genkai noticed.  
  
"Yakamashii!" was his reply accompanied the one finger salute. [Shut up!]  
  
"I'm so glad I'll have minimal dealings with you, Yusuke," Katana sighed. She turned toward the door to leave.  
  
"Katana," Genkai stopped her. "Could I have a word?" Everyone else took that as their exit cue.  
  
"What is it?" Katana asked after everyone had gone.  
  
"Last year, the students learned next to nothing about what they should know. That means I'll have one year to teach two years of curriculum to everyone except the first years," Genkai explained.  
  
"And vampires are on the curriculum," Katana read into what she was suggesting.  
  
"Of course it wouldn't involve blowing your and the other's cover as ReiKiTantei," the young-looking woman assured her.  
  
"I know. But do you want me for both fifth year and sixth year classes?"  
  
"Just one class for each of the fifth year houses, maybe cover a bit more with the sixth years." The conversation went on for only a short time more before Katana had to take care of some things.  
  
She went up to her room and changed out of her school robes. But instead if changing into pajamas, she changed into a hooded black cloak and leather boots; anything else she was wearing couldn't be seen. Then, she disappeared. Not apparated, disappeared. She changed into pure energy, essence, and traveled in the blink of an eye to just outside the Hog's Head Tavern in Hogsmeade.  
  
She waited only a moment for her guardian to arrive. "Anyone I need to worry about in there?"  
  
"Only one Trieste," he informed her. "You have class tomorrow, so noticeable scars." [Trieste seem human, but are actually immortal vampire hunters. Their blood is like poison to vampires.]  
  
"You're always looking out for me, Touya," she smiled and turned toward the building.  
  
She stepped through the door and removed only the hood. She walked straight to the bar, her boots making no noticeable sound amongst the din of the busy pub. The only person that looked up was the bartender who recognized her instantly.  
  
"Ah Katana, it's been a while since your last visit. Business up at Hogwarts again or just passing through?" he inquired. Normally, he wouldn't be so intrusive with a customer, but since those were the only two reasons she ever showed up, they also told him what drink she was in the mood for.  
  
"Dregg, yes it's been years. Hogwarts doesn't seem to have changed much since last I was there," she answered him.  
  
"So, a Blood Rocket then?"  
  
"You always know," she smiled slightly. "Feel free to be a bit heavy handed with the Holy Water, and none of that damned Trieste shit."  
  
"You tryin to start something, vampire?" the Trieste asked gruffly from a few stools down.  
  
"Yes, I am. Let me finish my drink and we'll battle to your death if you wish," she said lightly as Dregg set her mug down in front of her.  
  
"Katana, take it outside," he warned.  
  
"Not to worry, Dregg. He'll be on his ass and out the door soon enough. I just hope he's paid his tab." She took a long swig of the Blood Rocket and blew out a light steam caused by the Holy Water entering her system before licking away the blood mustache. She finished the rest of the drink quickly and turned to her opponent.  
  
"You ready to die again, vampire?" he sneered.  
  
"Not as ready as you should be," she replied, kicking him square in the chest and sending him out the door, following him quickly.  
  
When she got out the door, he was getting up and drawing his knife; the magic in the silver blade makes a slice burn vampire flesh, take longer to heal, and it leaves a scar.  
  
"My favorite," she smiled again. "Magic fights are too long distance and impersonal. But then again, a sword against a knife isn't exactly fair." She drew her katana, but, much to the surprise of the spectators, she stuck it into the wood of a lamppost, embedding the blade deep in the wood. She then removed her cloak and hung it on the handle of the sword as if it were a coat rack. Underneath, she wore loose black pants tucked into her boots at the knee, a tight, black, sleeveless shirt, and long back gloves nearly up to her shoulders.  
  
The vampire hunter lunged quickly and nearly sliced her side, but she stepped slightly to the left and pushed his head when he was already off balance. He stumbled to the side but recovered quickly. "If I didn't know any better, I say you were drunk, Trieste," Katana taunted him.  
  
"Shut up and fight seriously," he spat taking another lunge, this time attempting a slice across her belly. He nearly got her, causing a tear in the clingy fabric of the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"That was my favorite shirt, oh well," she didn't seem too broken up about it. "You don't want me to fight seriously." Then, she turned toward the bar. "Don't worry, Dregg. I wont kill your customer, just teach him some manners."  
  
"We shall see," the Trieste said, bringing her back to the fight. Instead of lunging, he threw the knife directly at her heart. She caught it just before the tip touched her shirt again, and he pulled out another knife. It had gone from a barroom brawl to a knife fight in less than two minutes.  
  
"I would thank you for the lovely knife, but I would rather tell you off for being as careless as I usually am," she said, continuing to smile and speak in a light tone. "I would think a Trieste would know enough not to give a vampire a knife like this. They are hard to come by nowadays, as I understand it. We normally have to take them from hunters by force. Still, I thank you." She bowed slightly, knowingly giving him an opportunity to strike. And strike he did. The metal left a thin line of blood exposed by the torn fabric from her right collarbone, down across her breastbone, stopping after cutting across a few ribs.  
  
"Who's being careless now?" he retorted.  
  
"Why are you feeling victorious?" she asked. "Yes, it's large, but it's only a shallow scratch. I picked a fight with a Trieste hoping for a challenge. That's the only reason I dragged this fight out so long. I fear you are a disappointment." She was behind him before he could react. She had promised not to kill him, so she only knocked him out. She lightly tapped the back of his neck, but from a vampire that's almost as much force as hitting him with a crowbar. He was down for the count, and she was getting her cloak and sword and going back inside to pay for her drink.  
  
Yay, people like my writing. I got good reviews. Keep 'em coming! 


	5. Chapter 5

When Katana returned to her dorm, it was nearly six. This left her with an hour until breakfast, and since she didn't eat human food, another hour until class, to sleep.  
  
'But I suppose I should at least make an appearance at breakfast. That is where they hand out the schedules,' she thought as she changed into her traditional white Japanese sleeping robe and got into bed.  
  
Later that morning, down in the Great Hall at breakfast, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to find something edible to fill their growling stomachs with.  
  
"Man, Western food is so weird," Kuwabara commented. He finally decided on egg and what he hoped was sausage he could eat without gagging on and just prayed for the best. Yusuke gathered the same.  
  
"Good morning," Kurama greeted them cheerfully. He sat in a chair across from them, followed not long after by Hiei.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful?" Yusuke asked, spewing food at Kurama from his full mouth.  
  
"Yusuke, I already showered, thank you, I do not need another. And I believe the point of eating is to keep the food inside your mouth," Kurama commented, brushing himself off.  
  
"Yeah, what are you eating?" Yusuke asked defensively, after swallowing.  
  
"I already ate," Kurama simply stated.  
  
"Oh..." Yusuke sat defeated, but attempted to hide it by stuffing his face again.  
  
"How can you have eaten already? We only just got downstairs," Kuwabara asked, having finished his food.  
  
"Buffoon..." Hiei seemed to have gotten his English insults down pretty well.  
  
"You wanna start something, Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked loudly, rising from his seat.  
  
"Kuwabara, please stop attracting attention to yourself," Kurama warned quietly.  
  
"Yes, stop attracting attention to your stupidity. People will wonder how you got into a school," Hiei said, furthering the problem.  
  
"Hiei, I'm sure that that isn't helping," said a female voice belonging to a certain blue-haired girl.  
  
"Hey, Botan," Yusuke greeted her when he swallowed yet another mouthful. "Anybody seen that Harry kid? I wanna talk to I'm about this whole thing."  
  
"Here is you chance Yusuke," Kurama spoke up. "He's coming this way. And so, it seems, is Katana. Shall I intercept her?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea..." Yusuke said.  
  
"Ohayoo, Katana-san," Kurama called as he walked towards her, grabbing her attention.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Kurama-san," she replied.  
  
"Yo, Harry," Yusuke called the young wizard over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Oh, g'morning... Yusuke, right?" He sat cross from him, tucking his and away and grabbing a plate. He began getting his food as Yusuke spoke.  
  
"So, I been hearin a lot about you," Yusuke began. "You been fightin this Voldemort guy for 'bout 5 years, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and it hasn't been getting any easier," he told him.  
  
"So, why don't you just kill 'im and get it over with? Genkai told me that only you can kill I'm."  
  
"That's right... you sure you want to be talking about this at the breakfast able, in public?"  
  
"Hiei, is anybody listening in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Dame," he answered after the glow from his jagan faded.  
  
"Nobody's listening," he assured Harry. "So, answer my question. Why don't you kill Voldemort?"  
  
"I can't perform that spell yet," he said, sounding regretful.  
  
"So don't use a spell!" Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"Man, I can see why Koenma sent us in," Yusuke muttered to himself. "Do you know how to fight?"  
  
"A little. My cousin used to beat me up all the time, so I learned a couple tricks."  
  
"This is freakin pathetic..." Yusuke said, frustrated.  
  
"But that won't do any good against him," Harry told them. "Even if I could fight well, it's not like I could get close enough to land even one punch. And my spells aren't powerful enough to disarm him."  
  
"So, either learn that killing curse or make the ones you know stronger so you can get at him," Yusuke said as if even Kuwabara could see it. "It ain't that hard to figure out."  
  
"I did figure that out," Harry said, losing his patience. "But whenever I make my spells stronger, he gets stronger. And I can't get the curse right because you need to have 'malicious intent' behind it for it to work."  
  
"You're tryin to kill the guy, how much more malicious can you get?" Yusuke said, his aggravation evident.  
  
"Ok, you need a malicious will," he corrected himself.  
  
"Then maybe we should have Hiei performin this thing to make our lives easier," Kuwabara commented. "Somethin tells me he'd have no problem with it."  
  
"How exactly did he get into Gryffindor?" Harry asked.  
  
The answer, however, was cut short by a loud rushing sound. But this time, many people were gasping in awe. Someone's messenger owl was not an owl at all. It was a brilliant, blue phoenix.  
  
It dropped a package in front of Dumbledor with a rather loud 'thud!', and with barely a change in it flapping rhythm, flew across the room to land on the outstretched arm of the new sixth year girl with long scarlet hair. The beautiful bird nuzzled her cheek in greeting and gave her her schedule before flying off again with the other messenger owls.  
  
"Was that what I think it was?" Kurama asked Katana in awe.  
  
"That was Imoto, my phoenix. Is that what you think it was?" she answered.  
  
"Well, I do think that that was a phoenix... 'Imoto'? Interesting name..." he commented.  
  
"She was a gift. Her egg was given to me when I was a sixth year here at Hogwarts," she explained. "My sire gave her to me. Told me that an owl would never do, I needed something that would live as long as I would, have. She's really only a bit younger than I am, and since she was given to me by my 'mother', so to speak, I thought 'younger sister' suited her."  
  
"I understand," he said. "So you were changed when you were a student here?"  
  
"Yes, but it was kept a secret from everyone. My parents were dead already, none of the other parents or students found out, I finished my seventh year and... then I became a stereotype."  
  
"A stereotype?" he pressed.  
  
"Oh, you know, killing when I felt like it, not caring who I was killing, traveled the world learning ways to occupy my eternity. Of course," she continued. "It all came to an end when a waiter pissed my off in a café about... twenty years ago. One of the bodies happened to belong to the brother of the then spirit detective, and I was arrested and blah, blah, blah, you've been through the court system."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" He hadn't needed all that information.  
  
"Because I will need you to be able to trust me in the future, and you know that I know quite a bit about you. I think it only fair you know something about me," explained as if it were obvious. "But I think it is time for our first class, which seems to be... oh joy... Potions."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know I explained how she got caught, but I felt like reiterating it for those of you who weren't paying attention the first time. Anyway... enjoy the next chapter... and review. 


End file.
